An Angry Simon Riley
by rabidminimoose
Summary: well he is drunk and angry and roach just made him even more so! possible lemon and there is some violence will change rating if continued
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own COD:Modern Warfare 2 and don't make a profit writing this lol i wish i had ghost tied up and in my closet that would just be AWESOME!

Simon Riley was drunk and angry. He couldn't remember if it was the weird looks a kid gave him while he walked out the bar or the new guy on his team that had the nerve to ask where he had been when he got back to HIS apartment. He wondered how the hell the "Roach" got in but then anger just welled in him to clear all thoughts but the one that told him to strangle the nearest living thing.

Gary was surprised by Ghost's speed considering how drunk he was. The bastard got a hold of his throat and they both fell to the floor. The pressure on his larynx only increased and Gary started to panic. He knew Ghost could kill him with little effort but he was just as skilled. Using a lot of his strength Gary managed to at least get Ghost's hand off his neck but now his arms were held and placed above his head. He felt the other man's breath and smelled the alcohol. He was angry at himself for getting in this kind of situation. Gary only wanted to check on his teammate and ignored the warnings from the others to visit him on his day off. Now with him straddled and held down by his enigmatic teammate Gary could only blame himself.

Simon was surprised by the submissive behavior of the man below him. Anger still clouded his judgment but the desire to dominant the man manifested. He tried his hardest to figure out a plan of attack but couldn't think straight. Then the cloud of confusion dissipated and he devised a great plan of getting some action. Simon used one of his hands to hold both of Gary's arms. He then started to unbutton the shirt the other wore to reveal a pale chest. He was surprised the man had no hair here and the thought of the roach shaving EVERYWHERE made Simon burst into laughter. He snorted and that only caused more bellowing guffaws. He laughed so hard and unrestrained he thought he had pulled a muscle in his rib cage.

Gary was struck speechless, he was either witnessing his team mate go insane or well he couldn't think of anything else that might be similar to this in any way. He always thought that the man was too stressed and needed to let go. This was really pushing it though. Gary was worried he really had pushed Ghost to insanity when he was suddenly crushed to the ground. The other's weight pressed him harder into the wood flooring. He could feel the breath of the other on his neck. Gary blushed in embarrassment as he felt the bulge between them. He always had a man crush on Ghost and admired him from afar but now that he was this close Gary couldn't help but want it too. He waited for the other to make a move.

Ten minutes past until realization slapped Gary like a pimp's hand. Ghost was out cold. Gary was too embarrassed of his own hard on to lift the man fearing he would wake him up. He definately did not want Ghost to know he was hard too. Soon the crushing dead weight of his team mate had him lifting the sleeping man and dropping him to the side. This didn't even stir Ghost from his drunken dreams and that made Gary let out a sigh of relief. Had the man awoken the akwardness of this situation would have made both their heads explode.

A/N: damn this this is definately a CRACK FIC! so i shall change the summary for you all unless you guys want a lemon i could totally do that! just start where simon unbuttons Gary add a lemon peel and viola! so if you guys want a lemon just tell me lol i can make one but it will get violent and stuff cuz that is what i imagine it would be if they did it lol IDK! you want a fluffy one you might get another crack i can NOT contain a straight face when writing romance yeah im soo immature but raep yeah i can write raep lmao so well you guys decide and ill write an end to this...THING!


	2. another more limey version without crack

DISCLAIMER: i do not own COD:Modern Warfare 2 and don't make a profit writing this lol i wish i had ghost tied up and in my closet that would just be AWESOME!

Simon Riley was drunk and angry. He couldn't remember if it was the weird looks a kid gave him while he walked out the bar or the new guy on his team that had the nerve to ask where he had been when he got back to HIS apartment. He wondered how the hell the "Roach" got in but then anger just welled in him to clear all thoughts but the one that told him to strangle the nearest living thing.

Gary was surprised by Ghost's speed considering how drunk he was. The bastard got a hold of his throat and they both fell to the floor. The pressure on his larynx only increased and Gary started to panic. He knew Ghost could kill him with little effort but he was just as skilled. Using a lot of his strength Gary managed to at least get Ghost's hand off his neck but now his arms were held and placed above his head. He felt the other man's breath and smelled the alcohol. He was angry at himself for getting in this kind of situation. Gary only wanted to check on his teammate and ignored the warnings from the others to visit him on his day off. Now with him straddled and held down by his enigmatic teammate Gary could only blame himself.

Simon was surprised by the submissive behavior of the man below him. Anger still clouded his judgment but the desire to dominant the man manifested. He tried his hardest to figure out a plan of attack but couldn't think straight. Simon grunted in annoyance at his lack of thinking ability.

"could you let go now?" Gary asked annoyed as well. Tempers began to flare again and Simon forced a knee into Gary's stomach causing him to groan in pain. The sound only made Simon harder and he did it again to hear that wonderful noise.

"You make wonderful noises, you know that Roach?" Simon nuzzled the side of Gary's neck. Simon's anger again vanished and was replaced with lust. He never fucked a man before and he reasoned it wasn't all that different from a woman. 'you just put it in, right?' he asked himself. He was too deep in thought to realize that Gary managed to get a hand free and was even more surprised by the punch, his lower jaw taking much of the hit. He smiled as his anger returned full force and instead of grabbing Gary's arm he grabbed on to his neck again.

"S-simon! Seriously stop!" With only one arm free Gary couldn't relieve the pressure and was quickly loosing air.

"I thought we were using our nicknames, Roach! Come on! Call me Ghost!" Simon rasped and chuckled darkly. Simon wished he had a knife to make unclothing the bastard that much easier.

"I will let go if you strip for me Roach. What will it be?" Simon had a mysterious glint in his eye knowing what the other would choose.

"I'll I'll do it! Just let…me…breathe!" Simon loosened his hold and gently rubbed the bruised neck.

"that's right Roach. Now strip."

A/N: updated and i found my lemon was too raunchy so i will submit it to my y! gal account look me up! lol ghost's it should be the same as a woman mentality will hurt poor Roach mentally and physically(poor roach! though im sure he will enjoy it eventually lol) i wish to please some people with this little snippet and sorry for the tease lol and the previous post! i think i overdid it with the CRACK but that's how i roll lol im rabid duh...sorry! my mind hurts right now!


End file.
